


It’s A Starry Night In Your Eyes

by yagshino



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accessories, Anal Sex, Angst, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Man handling, Pet Names, Sir Kink, Smut, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagshino/pseuds/yagshino
Summary: Skater boy Yuta has been holding on to his feelings for singer Jungwoo for so long and feels like he’s running out of time to confess





	It’s A Starry Night In Your Eyes

“When are you going to do it?” 

Yuta sighed when he placed his foot on the edge of his skateboard, hopping off to catch it right on time in his hands. 

His best friend continued to nag him every single time even when there was no necessary reason to. 

Yuta chuckled.“I’ll do it after that first half bell rings— you know the one, don’t look at me like that!” Yuta shouted at his best friend, charging at his bff.

His best friend dodged the punch that was meant to land on his arm leaving Yuta to stumble up the stairs leading into the hallway.

“Seriously Sicheng, I’ll be able to talk to him when he’s about to finish band practice.” A sigh left his lips. 

Sicheng laughed, punching Yuta’s arm leaving Yuta to wince in pain. “Good luck with that! His band mates are scary as fuck bro! I sometimes wonder how he got into a band with those scary friends of his.” 

Sicheng whispered reaching the lockers in the hallway. He opened the lock to Yuta’s locker (of course being his best friend and knowing everything) he took his best friends skateboard from his hands and replaced it with his textbooks.

Yuta looked at Sicheng with a disappointed look once he held his textbooks in his hand. 

“I’ll be waiting outside for you—“ 

Yuta gasped loudly. Sicheng covered his mouth, looking around. “Shut up, we’re already 35 minutes late to our classes!” Sicheng whisper shouted.

Sicheng locked the locker, feeling the tugs on his shirt being pulled towards his best friend so he wouldn’t leave. 

Yuta whined louder than before, his voice echoing in the hallway. Sicheng covered his mouth but Yuta continued to make more unnecessarily loud whining noises.

“Okay! Okay- Yuta stop!” Sicheng dug his fingers in Yuta’s jaw, leaving the skater to squeak.

Sicheng once again checked the hallways before looking in his best friends eyes. “Fine I’ll go in with you.” He whispered.

Yuta bit his hand gleefully, hearing the shouts of his best friend as he ran up upstairs towards his class, ignoring the screams from Sicheng in the corner. 

“Don’t forget! It’s after Chemistry class!”

Yuta laughed loudly in the hallway until he lost sight of his best friend. His heart was pounding, as he ran feeling the adrenaline kick in his body. 

He was going to confess...to the one and only Kim Jungwoo. The main vocalist and schools sweetheart that everyone adored. Everyone loves him and always finds him adorable, which is something Yuta can’t disagree on. 

But there’s more to it than just being adored.

Jungwoo is like a God. Yuta finds him interesting from the way he styles the little baby hairs behind his ear to his stunning and awestrucking performances on stage. His elegant movement from when he holds his brush on the canvas to getting lost in those honey dipped constellations in his eyes. 

Just the thought of Jungwoo makes the tips of Yuta’s ears, nose and face blush noticeable. The way his name rolls off his tongue sounds too good to be even spoken aloud. If you were to touch his hair, glitter would start to fall out! 

Jungwoo’s hair! Jungwoo’s lips!

Jungwoo’s ears! Jungwoo’s neck! Jungwoo’s fingers! Jungwoo’s arms!

Jungwoo! Jungwoo! Jungwoo! Jungwoo! 

“Jungwoo!” Yuta screams loudly as he lets out the sudden pressure from his chest as he spots Jungwoo from across the hall, talking to another student.

Jungwoo turned around to see Yuta from across the hall running to him. He smiled at him with a light blush forming on his cheeks.

Yuta finally reached Jungwoo, huffing as he smiled at him. Jungwoo smiled back but his smile was too bright, Yuta almost went on his knees.

Jungwoo dismissed the classmate he was talking and gave his full attention to Yuta. 

“Is there anything you need, Yuta?” 

Jungwoo himself already had Yuta’s legs shaking but once his smooth honey like voice comes out, he’s this close to making Yuta melt.

“I-I just wanted to ask if, if you’re able to talk? Once you’re done your band practice?” Yuta shyly asked looking away from Jungwoo’s eyes. 

The stare Jungwoo gave him left him absolutely devastated. Jungwoo lifted the skater’s head up to look at him in the eyes, brushing the little strands on his hair back, tucked in his ear.

“Look at me okay? I’m here, not there on the floor.” Jungwoo laughed, his eye smile shining brighter than ever. 

The sun can kill us because of its heat and light energy which is dangerous but Jungwoo’s eye smile does more damage than the sun. 

Yuta stood up, proudly showing off himself. Yuta stood there looking at tye coloured gloss that was spread against his lips.

Jungwoo smiled and looked at him with glee. “Sure I would love to talk!”

Jungwoo snapped his fingers in front of Yuta’s face noticing he was staring too much at his lips, especially when he licked them slowly and quickly.

“I’ll see you later.” Jungwoo smiled, bringing himself closer for a hug. The smell of Vanilla hit Yuta’s nostrils.

Jungwoo waved as he walked away fast. Yuta looked at him until he reached i side of the classroom. 

He was sure he was going to confess today. Today!

Class ended with the bell ringing in the background waking Yuta from his sleep, stretching as he wiped the little spot of drool on the desk. 

He groaned standing once he placed on his bag. He walked towards the door feeling like he was forgetting something.

Yuta walked slowly once he left the class, deep in thought without noticing his best friend creep up behind him. 

“Woah! Dude!” Yuta screamed while he jumped. Sicheng laughed, ruffling his best friend's hair. 

“So?” Sicheng starts off as he walks besides Yuta. Yuta looks at him confused. 

“So?” He drags out the word looking at Sicheng even more confused. His best friend sighed in disappointment. 

“Are you going to him?” Yuta stopped walking to look closely at his best friend. Sicheng raised his eyebrows at him still waiting for an answer.

“Who?”

“Jungwoo!” 

Yuta stood up straight more aware of his best friend watching his facial expression change from confused to realising what’s going on.

“Please don’t tell me you forgot...” Sicheng sighed. Yuta chuckled nervously. 

Yuta started walking again, sheepishly smiling, “Almost.” Sicheng sighed as he checked his watch. “It’s 10 past 4, you know?” His best friend said speaking fast as he tried to catch up with Yuta.

10 past 4? No fucking way. Yuta grabs his best friend's hand tightly looking in his eyes scared. “You’re joking?” he chuckled nervously. Sicheng shaked his head in disagreement.

A groan echoed in the halls from Yuta. He brushed his hair back as he breathed sharply. “I’ve got to go! I’ll text you once I get there!” Yuta ran, turning around the corner to his locker. 

“Wait what about me coming with you?” Sicheng shouted noticing Yuta panicking on the spot. “Don’t worry about it! I’ll go by myself!” Yuta shouted back waving at his best friend who wished him luck.

He reached his locker by quarter to 4, immediately unlocking his locker to get his skateboard (which he had to thank Sicheng for since last time he lost it in his bag. Funny story really, he put his skateboard in his bag and managed to lose it because of his dumbass not feeling it fall out. Luckily he found his skateboard in the hands of his soon to be crush, Jungwoo).

He closed it and dashed out of the school, hopping on his skateboard heading to Jungwoo’s house where his band would be practicing. Yuta’s thoughts raided in his head as he balanced himself on his skateboard, doing a few tricks while he went past some students heading towards the college grounds. 

Yuta laughed to himself letting his thoughts shut down since he didn’t already want a headache. ‘Aish, Next time don’t fall asleep in class for god's sake.’ 

Arriving 15 minutes late he finally reached Jungwoo’s house on his skateboard (which looked rusty from the side once he picked it up and noticed the scratches the ground left). 

‘Okay breathe in and breathe out. You’re about to confess to Jungwoo and get it over and done with.’ He thought to himself, proudly. Nothing could go wrong!

He stood at the door already hearing the sound of a nice melody being made in the house. Yuta could hear his beautiful voice. ‘I’ve got this! Just, don’t be awkward!’ Yuta thought to himself.

He took in a deep breath before lifting his hand on the door. What if I don’t do it right? God, his band members would watch me get rejected. Yuta curled his hand into a fist, tightly thinking of the possibilities that could happen if he failed.

‘Deep breaths! In and out…’ Yuta inhaled before banging on the door, waiting patiently for the door to open. He knocked loudly nervously fiddling with his fingers, looking at almost everything

Yuta parted his bangs away from his eyes taking a deep breath in and out as he waited for the door. Yuta smiled brightly waiting to greet Jungwoo but once the door opened, it wasn’t Jungwoo. 

“Oh you must be Yuta, I’m guessing?” An unexpected voice asked. The handsome figure stood blocking his view to look inside the house. 

“A-ah yeah, that’s me..” Yuta whispered clutching onto his skateboard. Yuta blushed trying to hide his face by fiddling with the wheel on his skateboard.

The stranger who Yuta assumed to be Jungwoo’s friend and of the members from the band eyed him up and down continuously, leaving Yuta to make himself curl slightly away from his intense staring. 

“Jaehyun! Who’s at the door?” A shout from the hallway interrupted his staring. ‘Jaehyun’ looked back before shifting his body back to Yuta. He smiled weakly at him.

“I think this is one Jungwoo’s friend.” He shouted back never cutting off his eye contact off on Yuta. Yuta felt embarrassingly preyed on, shifting on his spot as he was being watched by. 

Jaehyun whistled making a hand gesture as a signal to come inside. Jaehyun was already inside, halfway inside making Yuta quickly move inside after standing there feeling too embarrassed to move.

Yuta’s thoughts were crashing in his head quite fast. ‘What was that? Who and why was this Jaehyhn staring at me like that?’ They walked through the long hallway where Yuta saw Jungwoo’s family photos.

They were hanged in multiple colourful frames inside the plain domestic looking house. Jaehyun clicked his fingers once they reached the end of the hallway. 

“Welcome!” A cheery voice surprised Yuta once he entered through the practice room and god did the room look like an elegant studio. 

Jungwoo welcomed him with a big smile which lit up on Yuta’s face. Yuta smiled too brightly at Jungwoo that he didn’t notice someone pop up behind him. But what he didn’t see properly was the fact Jungwoo was sitting on someone’s lap. 

In fact there were some more people in the room who Yuta guessed was Jungwoo’s friends and band members. Jungwoo introduced his friends and they welcomed Yuta kindly. 

But Jungwoo was sitting on his ‘friends’ lap didn’t hurt him since they must’ve been friends. Yuta occupied himself to look at the interesting instruments laying on stands and on the desks in the studio room once he sat down, just like how Jungwoo instructed him. 

“This is Doyoung by the way.” Jungwoo said loudly letting his friend to lay his head on his shoulder.

Yuta tried his best to not look at Jungwoo and Doyoung until he kissed Jungwoo’s cheek leaving him to giggle leaving Yuta‘s heart speeding up from his cute little giggle but the fact it wasn’t him kissing his cheek.

Jungwoo noticed Yuta’s constant fidgeting and managed to meet eye contact feeling his ‘friend’ to leave more kisses. “We were just in the middle of rehearsal, would you like to see?” Jungwoo asked excited with his big doe eyes. 

It would be nice to listen but for now he had to decline since he’s he came to Jungwoo for one reason. 

“No thank you, I came to talk to y-you.”  
Yuta shyly said, avoiding eye contact with Jungwoo at all cost. Jungwoo snickered making Yuta look up confused but only to see Doyoung biting his ear, teasingly. 

“I’ll be free after this final practice! I promise!” Jungwoo giggled while laughing. Yuta made eye contact with Doyoung for only 5 seconds, exact. 

Yuta huffed silently watching Jungwoo hop off Doyoung’s lap heading towards the end of the hall. “I’ll be back!” Jungwok squeaked as he left quickly.

Yuta sighed to himself quietly hoping that he would just get his mission over and done. He closed his eyes, leaning against the couch with hesitation.

He stayed quiet and was aware of his presence in the room and on the couch. He heard some of Jungwoo’s friends/band members talking in the back but he didn’t want to talk. 

A few minutes he felt a heavy weight a few centimeters away from him but was close. “Want a drink?” The familiar voice asked. Yuta sat up and opened his eyes to see Jaehyun holding a can of a soft drink.

Yuta didn’t know what the flavour of the soft drink was but took it since he felt unexpectedly out of place in such a domestic household. 

“Thanks.” Yuta whispered back. The two sat there quietly watching Doyoung stand up and leaving to another room which must’ve been the kitchen just from hearing utensils beings moved around. 

While Doyoung was busy doing whatever it was in the kitchen he was doing, the band members started small conversations with Yuta but didn’t drag it out for long.

Yuta knew who played what in the band (with Jungwoo as lead vocalist), Doyoung came back ignoring Yuta’s presence in the room. 

Doyoung sat there drinking from the bottle he got off in the kitchen. Yuta smiled at him weakly, trying to make a small discussion. 

The two could notice the behaviour and attitude to each other but rather kept it quiet. The band members saw the thick tension build up.

Before Yuta could say anything Doyoung had beaten him straight to the point. “I haven’t told you yet but I’m already dating him.” Doyoung said loudly causing Yuta to walk up to him stop his movements and glare at him.

“What do you mean you’re dating? Last time I checked he was single and reserved with my name on it.” Yuta replied aggressively at the other.

Everyone in the lounge stopped their movements while Doyoung laughed. He smirked at Yuta. “That’s cause he was already taken quicker than you’re strategy, dumbass.” 

Yuta chuckled standing up but immediately crouching down placing his index finger on Doyoung’s chest. He was amused from Doyoung’s response. “I’d like to hear it from him, not your unwanted ass.”

The room was filled with silence as Doyoung stood up fuming, looking closely at Yuta who did the same.

Jaehyun coughed, breaking the two apart. “If I were you, I would be sitting on the couch right now before he comes back.”

Jungwoo came back smiling noticing the atmosphere. He asked Jaehyun what was happening which he replied in a whisper. 

“Jungwoo, I actually wanted to talk to you alone. That’s why I came here.” He huffed out his voice coming out a little more aggressive than before. 

Jungwoo stopped smiling looking at his members with a look he hasn’t seen before. The band members knew of course what was going on and immediately packed their equipment, with Jaehyun establishing that band practice has ended and has been moved to the next following week.

They left one by one leaving but Doyoung held Jungwoo’s hands in his, brushing his strands away from his face. He whispered closely to him which made Yuta stand behind Jungwoo with a glare. 

Doyoung looks at Yuta before looking back at Jungwoo. “Don’t forget to-“  
Yuta coughs loudly interrupting Doyoung who stopped talking to look back at Yuta.

He glared at him while Yuta smirked. Doyoung looked back at Jungwoo and smiled. “I’m going. I’ll text you later.” He whispered quietly, rubbing Jungwoo’s knuckles. He kissed his knuckles, watching Jungwoo blush and Yuta eye him with hatred. 

Doyoung smiled at Yuta and left. Leaving the singer and skater in the silent hallways standing. 

Jungwoo walked slowly back to the couch he was previously sitting on (when Doyoung was here), patting the empty seat beside him. “C’mere.” Jungwoo said with a smile.

Yuta walked slowly eyeing Jungwoo suspiciously as he sat down besides him. He can feel his stomach being filled with butterflies and his heart doing flips. Oh how he wanted to throw himself out of the window…

“So I-“

“So I-“

They both laugh softly before sitting up again to face each other. “You start.” Yuta gestured.

Jungwoo sighed lovingly. “Sorry about my band members.. especially Doyoung..” he nervously chuckled. 

Yuta chuckled with some trying to not growl under his breath. “That’s alright.” Yuta laughed at. 

Yuta’s thoughts started buzzing inside of his head. ‘Come on, it’s now or never’.

Yuta moved himself completely to face Jungwoo properly who stared back at him. Yuta swears his eyes have constellations in them and are the 8th wonder of the world.

Yuta nervously shuts his eyes tight and grips onto his own shirt. 

“I like you, a lot.. too much actually.” He nervously chuckled.

The room was silent and nothing happened for a good solid minute. Yuta was already regretting his decision. 

Jungwoo laughed. He fucking laughed... Yuta knew this was bad.

“God- I thought I was doing something wrong by liking you, guess not.” 

Yuta opened his eyes. “W-what?” Jungwoo looked at him with the biggest smile he’s put on today. 

He leaned in on Yuta’s face, his breath hitting his lips. “I said I like you too.” Jungwoo whispered eyeing him.

“Really?” Yuta whispered, leaning closer to him. Jungwoo grabbed his hand and places his hand on his chest, with his overlapping. 

“Does your heart feel like it’s gonna melt when we look at each other? Does it beat when we hold hands? Like beating nonstop?” He whispered back at him with a smile.

Yuta looks back with his doe eyes widening at him feeling flustered. Jungwoo had a small blush showing on face while they stared into each other's eyes for a long time. 

“Yeah..yeah it does.”

Jungwoo leaned to kiss him but Yuta leaned in to quickly accidentally hitting their foreheads hard. “I’m so sorry!” Yuta exclaimed holding his head as he watched Jungwoo wince in pain.

Jungwoo laughed. “No! No it’s okay!” He removed his hand eyeing the bruise on his forehead. 

“Uh Jungwoo, you have a bruise on your forehead..” Yuta said worried removing his hand off his forehead. Jungwoo’s eyes widened. 

“You have one too!” He yelled out laughing. Yuta brought his index finger up and pressed on his forehead. Ow, that bump definitely would leave a bruise there. Nice going dumbass.

Jungwoo stopped laughing and smiled at the other softly. “C’mere.” He said whilst doing a hand gesture for him to come closer and with that Yuta closed his eyes tightly and came closer slowly.

He opened his mouth tasting the sweet vanilla essence on his tongue, licking inside of his mouth. The taste of happiness started to spread in his mouth and he let it roam around his mouth.

The two kissed quite slowly by soon started to get heated. They slowly kissed in the dark room, without realising the music playing in the background that one of Jungwoo’s band members left on. 

Jungwoo soon found his hands touching Yuta’s hair. Yuta groaned once he felt his hair being yanked on. He pulled away to look at Jungwoo.

Jungwoo pulled on his hair making him whine loudly feeling embarrassed. He tried to hide himself but Jungwoo held both his wrists with his free hand. 

“What are you doing baby?” Yuta mewled at the name after seeing Jungwoo stand up and hold him by his jaw.

Jungwoo hummed proceeding to kiss his neck but ends up licking a long stripe from his collarbone to the bottom of his ear. Yuta felt the warmth of Jungwoo’s tongue making him shiver and moans loudly during the process.

Jungwoo sucks on his neck leaving Yuta shaking in his hands already. “I haven’t done anything to you and you're already panting like a bitch in heat.” Yuta moaned in the unexpected messy and rough kiss from the other.

Yuta releases his hands from the other’s grip and grabs Jungwoo’s hands and drags it to his chest, cupping it making Yuta groan and arch his back in touch before dragging it down his stomach. 

Yuta bites his bottom lip, dragging Jungwoo’s hand down to his crotch and oh god, Yuta was already singing a lullaby.

Jungwoo huffed, his frustration starting to get on his nerves while Yuta moves his hands around his own crotch.

Jungwoo chuckled pulling his hand away and immediately grabbing Yuta’s jaw once more. “Are you going to be a good kitten for me?” He asked, voice already lower than before.

Yuta mewled and nodded enthusiastically. “Use your words.” 

“Yes, sir!”

Jungwoo smiled patting his hair making Yuta purr loudly. As Jungwoo held his hands to stand up leading him to his bedroom, Yuta jumped on him, letting his legs wrap around Jungwoo’s waist. 

Yuta kissed Jungwoo while he was trying go get to his room without dropping Yuta onto the floor.

Realising that the younger was having a hard time carrying him, Yuta hopped off from Jungwoo’s arms, letting him open the door to his room, immediately closing the door before going on his knees in front of Jungwoo.

Jungwoo chuckled, closing the blinds slightly so the light wouldn’t reflect on them as much as it should. Once he finished he sat on the center of the bed. “Come kitten!” He sang as Yuta crawled towards him, purring loudly.

“Good boy!” Yuta meowed loudly, sticking out his paws (hands) to Jungwoo to hold, which he did.

“Will you be a goof kitten for me?” Jungwoo asked looking into Yuta’s colourful and shining eyes. 

“Only for sir!” Yuta whisper shouted. 

“Say it louder.” Jungwoo ordered. Yuta blushed feeling the embarrassment rush to his face. 

“Only for sir!” Yuta said loudly after cleared his voice, blushing harder from the excitement he was feeling. Jungwoo patted his hair, kissing his forehead before kissing him on his lips. 

“That’s a good kitty!” 

“Kneel.” 

Jungwoo’s sharp command immediately made Yuta go on his knees with his hands in between his legs. “Look at me.” his low and raspy voice (from making out from ages ago) came out slightly deeper than before.

Yuta shyly looks up with his big doe eyes while he buries his face in the younger’s crotch, pawing the others thighs whining for Jungwoo to do something.

Unexpectedly, Jungwoo grabbed a fistfull of hair and yanked it making Yuta moan loudly. “I said look up, not act like a desperate whore.” Yuta whimpered, closing his eyes feeling the soft hand releasing his grip and cupping his cheeks leaning closer, kissing him messily. 

“Sir please do something..” Yuta whined once opening his eyes feeling Jungwoo move away with a string of saliva connect to their lips causing him to be embarrassed. He blushed watching the other leave him to kneel on the floor while he searched for something. 

He came back with something behind his back with a smile. “Close your eyes kitten.” He said singing the pet name at the end. Yuta closed his eyes once again feeling something cold around his neck. He heard clicks and locks being placed on but didn’t open his eyes since he didn’t want to get punished.

He felt a presence behind him and Jungwoo’s fingers brushing his hair away from his neck.

“You can open your eyes now pumpkin.”

Yuta gasped lightly. A pastel blue choker hung around his neck tightly with frills sticking out from the top and bottom with a pastel pink tie keeping the frills in place and a big pastel pink bow. 

But what stood out the most was the gigantic circle under the bow which was connected to a long pastel blue leash. 

A mirror was not far away from Yuta, allowing him to see himself from afar. “It’s so pretty...” he starts off stunned. Jungwoo leaned close to his face. “You’re so pretty.” with that been said, Yuta’’s face grew red, whined in his hold.

Jungwoo kissed his cheek slowly and intimidatingly before moving down to his neck where he already placed the most beautiful marks, everywhere. He sucked on a spot that was already marked, hard. 

Yuta bit his lip to hide his moans but it failed once he left Jungwoo’s tongue moving along his neck teasingly. Yu.t4 shook under Jungwoo’s piercing stare in the mirror and the cold feeling of his hands touching his left side to his thighs. 

He feels the tight grip and couldn’t get away from his grip, whimpering in his ear, begging to kiss him.

And a kiss is exactly what Jungwoo gave Yuta, kissing fighting for dominance, Jungwoo took advantage of playing with Yuta chest leaving the poor boy shaking and crying. He squeezed his nipples making Yuta arched his back once he felt Jungwoo’s cold fingertips touch the skin that was covered by his clothes.

Yuta jolted with a shriek feeling Jungwoo start lifting his shirt up, patting his stomach lightly leaving the older confused before dragging it down below the waistband. 

A gasp echoed in the room once Yuta felt his hand completely touching his crotch but what left him shaking was feeling Jungwoo’s hands up and down his leaking red cock. 

Yuta moaned slacking against Jungwoo, surprising him unexpectedly as he stopped to let Yu.t4 breathe before tugging again. He chuckled in Yuta’s ears and god his voice was enough to leave Yuta cumming.

“Doesn’t that feel good?” Jungwoo asked mocking Yuta who was trying to steady his breathing but he couldn’t properly when Jungwoo continued to touch him every time he feels he’s ready to sit up and can breathe properly, without huffing and panting with his tongue poking out.

“Aw, look at that!” Jungwoo cooed at the Yuta panting with his tongue out as he faces him in front of the mirror. 

“Look how cute you look kitten. I haven’t even touched it yet and you’re already drooling.” He said teasingly. 

It was true. Yuta was beyond sensitive leaving him with many disadvantages but for now he didn’t mind them. 

Drool was wiped away from his mouth where his mouth laid by Jungwoo’s fingers. “You’re already panting like a bitch in heat, tsk.” Jungwoo sighed. 

“J-just for you sir..” Yuta huffed out rushed, arching his back and moving his body away from Jungwoo’s hands but couldn’t fight his strong firm grip on his hip.

“What was that?” Jungwoo asked while he yanked his hair back watching Yuta shiver in his grip.

“I think you my pretty little kitten,” Jungwoo whispered in his, yanking on his leash resulting in Yuta whining “need to know the rules of talking properly.” 

The younger eyed Yuta intensely as if he was a prey ready to be eaten. Yuta trembled feeling Jungwoo giving him a few tugs on his leash.

Jungwoo stood up from behind to face Yuta who looked up with his face rosy and his big doe eyes watching his every move while strands of his hair stuck to his forehead and were on his eyes. Jungwoo groaned at the shivering boy.

He held Yuta’s waist and lifted him up (with Yuta shrieking “Sir!” while being lifted), placing him on his shoulder and tossing him on the bed not so harshly but not so gentle either.

“Jungwoo!” Yuta moaned out loudly. Jungwoo grabbed his ankles, dragging him towards him making Yuta giggle. He leaned closer to kiss him but everytime they kiss the more filthier it would turn out. 

Jungwoo whined feeling Yuta dominate him while they kissed and moaning in the kiss feeling Yuta’s hands gripping on his thighs, riding his thighs.

“Yuta no..”

Jungwoo gripped on Yuta’s wrists, completely losing himself as he gets lost in the feeling of his tongue on his neck, marking it lightly. 

“Baby, I said no.” Jungwoo said letting his hand grip on Yuta’s hair. He still didn’t let go.

“I said, no.” Jungwoo sternly growled, his hand gripping tightly above his choker, pushing him down on the bed. 

Yuta gasped loudly, arching his back feeling the need to moan since his tongue was too big to be held in his mouth. Yuta looked away before speaking “Sir-“

“First off, you look at me when you talk to me.” He whispered in Yuta’s face. The only sound was both their breath from the intensity of being too close, leaving no gap between them. 

“No scratch that, first rule is you look at me all the time.” Jungwoo chuckled darkly.

Yuta weakly smiled, trying to kiss Jungwoo again but was stopped by the grip around his neck. “I wanna kiss you, let me go so I can kiss you.” Yuta whined with his hands being held tightly by Jungwoo’s free hand. 

“How can I trust you not to pounce on me, hm princess?” Jungwoo replied, moving his hips slowly watching Yuta’s expression change drastically. 

The response Yuta gave left Jungwoo shocked. Yuta purred, looking straight into his eyes, devatsed. 

“Please I want to worship you. Let me worship my one and only God.” 

With the unexpected statement of being called a ‘God’ left Jungwoo tearing off Yuta’s pants, taking him whole without a warning in his mouth. 

And God did Yuta felt his soul leaving his body. He felt like he was entering a new world. “Jungwoo-“ Yuta started out but was cut off by a loud slap echoing in the room. 

“Did I say you could speak?”

Yuta arched his back, feeling the sudden slap on his ass sting as Jungwoo gripped on his thighs. He shyly shook his head, looking away.

“Rule number two, you must always answer back when I ask you something.” Jungwoo spoke loudly with dominance. The leash was pulled for Yuta to look up better making the collar get tighter around his neck.

Yuta opened his mouth feeling the string of saliva connect from his upper lip to his tongue being touched by Jungwoo’s fingers. Jungwoo played with his mouth, looking into his eyes.

“N-no you didn’t sir.” Yuta said with his hoarse voice, making eye contact with the other. Jungwoo stopped playing with Yuta’s mouth and started kissing his stomach before taking him whole again. 

Yuta’s back arched while his thighs spazzed. His whiny moans were heard loudly.

“S-sir no please!” Yuta begged gripping onto his pillow feeling Jungwoo’s tongue licking off the precome off his tip.

Jungwoo mustn’t have a gag reflex because dear lord...Yuta felt like he was gonna come any second from his tongue. 

Jungwoo pulled the leash, eyeing him with an intense stare. Yuta’s whines and broken moans could be heard by his neighbours but it didn’t mind much to Jungwoo.

“Sir please...I cannot hold much- ah! L-longer!” Yuta begged loudly, his hair sticking to his forehead and covering his face making him look wrecked.

Jungwoo popped himself off from Yuta and worked his heavy leaking cock up and down. Yuta rose his hips up into the air and gripped onto the sheets as he came with a shout.

“Sir! Fuck!” Yuta yelled covering his embarrassed face with his hands and the pillow right under him.

Yuta closed his eyes shut as he tried to regain his breath back. Jungwoo leaned against his body to brush his hair away from his eyes. He looked at Yuta’s hazy’s eyes that watched his bright honey like orbs shine with his reflection in them. Many thoughts came through his head but the thought of calling him pretty really did spread all over. So pretty.

“That’s a good kitten, good kitty! Such a good and pretty kitten you are” Jungwoo praised him, kissing the red marks from gripping too hard and the sudden spanking. 

“Spread your legs for me baby, yes that’s it.” Jungwoo calmly said as he left his fingers rub against Yuta’s hole after cumming so abruptly.

Yuta whimpered feeling Jungwoo’s fingers push inside. He breathed heavily once he felt the burn of his fingers inside. 

Yuta wasn’t expecting the stretch to hurt as much as it should’ve. “Breathe in and out baby, in and out.” Jungwoo softly instructed, stroking his hair with his other hand. 

Little short breaths passed through the silent air. Jungwoo kissed him to make him not make as much noise. “Add more please?” Yuta asked softly.

Jungwoo looked at Yuta’s eyes asking if he would be okay to handle. “Yes, I’ll tell you if it’s too much.” He sighed.

“Good boy.” 

Yuta smiled feeling proud as he felt the butterflies in his stomach. The feeling of having butterflies in his stomach made him feel at ease knowing that he’s safe in Jungwoo’s arms. 

Jungwoo parted his hair away from his face and kissed him with a smile in between. “I love you.” Yuta whimpered against Jungwoo’s ear. The younger smiled at him feeling Jungwoo’s cold fingers touching his warm hands left the two in a trance. “I love you too.” Jungwoo replied back.

They stayed in silence admiring each other’s features, that was until Jungwoo placed another finger, watching Yuta’s face scrunched up in pain.

Whines, whimpers and moans shifted all into gibberish once he felt more fingers move inside of him. 

“S-sir! Ah! There!” Yuta shouted, gripping onto his hands and using his free hand to claw on the sheets. His body shakes violently from the speed of Jungwoo’s fingers moving inside of him.

Jungwoo chuckled softly as he kissed his neck while his fingers continued to be inside of him moving too fast for Yuta to even say a thing.

More drool started to come onto his chin while Jungwoo used his free hand to pet Yuta’s hair away from his face as he breathed in heavily.

“S-sir, shit! Please...” Yuta whined looking away as he gripped onto the sheets below him. 

Jungwoo curled his fingers inside of him leaving Yuta to cry out from the feeling of his prostate being abused. Jungwoo pulled on his collar, harder.

“Do you not listen, I said look at me when you say something.” Jungwoo growled in his face.

“Y-yes sir!” Yutaa shouting, raising his hips higher from the bed once Jungwoo’s pace increased. The bed shook from the way Yuta continued to move around too much on the bed. 

“What were you going to ask princess?” Jungwoo asked softly, kissing him before watching Yuta’s body jerk.

“Please sir..f-fuck me already..” the sudden response made Yuta moan in the sudden kiss and curled his body around Jungwoo feeling the embarrassment come to him. 

Jungwoo bit on his lips moving his fingers faster noticing Yuta’s toes curl up. No sound came from Yu.t4 but his face showed it all. Removed his fingers away from Yuta, he let the poor boy to breathe properly.

Yuta’s body jerked and whined, feeling empty from having Jungwoo’s fingers rampaging inside of him. Yuta dragged his finger towards his hole, eyeing Jungwoo making him question what he was about to do. 

“Sir come back p-please...”

Yuta whispered and started playing with himself whimpering right in front of Jungwoo. He spread his legs a little wider than before making sure Jungwoo could see him playing with himself.

It wasn’t long for Yuta to arch his back, breathing heavily once more feeling close to cumming as his fingers tried to copy Jungwoo’s pace but Jungwoo noticed what he was trying to do he quickly removed his fingers away.

A whine escaped from Yuta missing the touch of something moving inside of him. “Sir..” 

“What is it?” Jungwoo asked him hearing him shift under him, plopping himself on his knees sticking out his ass.

“Can you fuck me already?” Yuta asked teasing Jungwoo, watching his eyes widen with shock.

Jungwoo placed his hand around Yuta’s neck, pushing him down on the bed once again as lifted up his shirt, feeling Yuta’s hands touching him all over giggling. “Why are you laughing for, hm?” Jungwoo smiled leaning for a kiss.

“Love you.” Yuta responded kissing him slowly. They kissed for a while before Jungwoo grabbed the lube and spread it on his heavy leaking cock and on his fingers. 

Jungwoo groaned feeling the cold substance on his cock while he fingered Yuta who whined in sync with him. Jungwoo chuckled once he finished. He proceeded to grip on Yuta’s hips but Yuta removed his hands from his hips and let their hands intertwine. 

Yuta had this thing for holding hands while they kissed. He thinks it’s cute.

Yuta giggled looking up waiting for a kiss which Jungwoo happily gave back. With small pecks after long sessions of making out, he fit into more giggles.

“You ready?” Jungwoo asked as he rubbed his fingers against Yuta’s knuckles. Yuta hummed in response and looked at the younger. 

“Safe word?” Yuta leaned back thinking for a while. He gripped onto the other’s arms giggling. 

“Bun bun!” Jungwoo placed his hand on his cheek. He eyed him with curiosity. Jaehyun huffed out. “Why Bun bun?” Jungwoo asked which made Yuta’s eyes sparkle. “Cause you remind me of one!”

Jungwoo laughed with Yuta, holding his hand once more and kissing every single fingertip. He suddenly held both his wrists with only one of his hands. Jungwoo kissed under his eye as he entered inside of Yuta slowly, kissing him as he heard him losing breath. “Breath in and out baby.” 

Yuta nodded furiously, the tears on the corner of his eyes threatening to pour down. “You’re so big sir!” Yuta gasped out in the highest pitch he could reach.

Jungwoo laughed quietly watching him moan once he moved inside. Yuta curled up feeling him all the way inside of him. It was a strange feeling and it burned but he gladly accepted the pain and let Jungwoo take over.

“Y-you can move...” Yuta whispered in his ear where he buried himself. Jungwoo moved slowly at first looking at Yuta’s face turn into so many facial expressions. 

“Such a good kitten for me, aren’t you?” Yuta moaned his hazy eyes focusing on him. 

“Please fucking use me like your whore, do anything… do everything to me...”

Yuta exclaimed unexpectedly wanting to feel the burn stretch him out. Jungwoo asked quietly if he was okay with that (which he recieved a yes) before gripping on his hips and fucking into him hard. 

The bed shook as Jungwoo fucked Yuta hard without stopping making Yuta scream loudly as he gripped onto the sheets. The bedframe hit the wall too loudly making the two shiver excitedly.

“S-sir! Fuck!” Yuta shouted, drool coming out of his mouth. Jungwoo groaned watching Yuta gasp under his hold. 

“Dumb little kitten, you can’t even do anything with that pathetic cock of yours.” Yuta moaned as Jungwoo chuckled, slapping his cock on his stomach. 

Yuta almost felt he was on the end of losing himself by he quickly got away from Jungwoo’s grip. Unfortunately Jungwoo gripped his hips back and kissed him harshly letting Yuta moan in his face. 

Yuta moved himself quickly letting Jungwoo to sit up and hopping on his cock.Yuta arched his back feeling Jungwoo’s cock stretch him out completely inside making him tear up. 

Yuta moaned shakily as he moved slowly and teasingly on Jungwoo. “Do you like that sir?” Yuta teased with a smirk on his face but with hazy eyes almost about to cry. 

Jungwoo whined feeling him move so slowly on his leaking cock. “I like it so much princess.” Jungwoo replied eyeing Yuta who grabbed Jungwoo’s hands and started to play with his perky nipples.

“I like it too much.” He chuckled while Yuta made Jungwoo squeeze his chest as he lifted himself back on his cock leaving both of them breathless.

“Bet Doyoung doesn’t fuck you as good as I do.” 

Jungwoo stopped Yuta’s movements, looking into his eyes. Yuta panted heavily but once he saw Jungwoo’s expression change darkly.

“He’s my friend baby...don’t worry so much about him alright?” Jungwoo patted his hair before caressing his cheek. Yuta shyly looked away but Jungwoo Grabbed his jaw for him to look properly at him.

“Baby look at me.” Jungwoo said calmly and softly making Yuta give up and look at him. “He’s just a friend alright?” Yuta looked at Jungwoo’s concerned expression. 

“Then what am I?” 

Jungwoo was shocked to hear the response from the older. He sighed, kissing under his eyes. “You’re my whole world, my whole universe, my everything. I love you more than him.” 

Yuta sniffed and weakly smiled. Jungwoo brought him closer to him, leaving no space between each other. “I love you too.” Yuta whispered back. Jungwoo lifted his face to look at him in the eyes. 

“You’re my boyfriend anyways so why should he matter so much to you?” Jungwoo asked teasing the boy on his lap coughing. Yuta blushed before sitting up straight, coughing embarrassed. 

“Shut up...boyfriend.” Yuta grumpily huffed out with a smile as he dragged his fingers down his boyfriend’s lips.

Yuta screamed once he felt Jungwoo start to fuck him upwards. He gripped on his shoulders his moaning never seeming to end. His tongue got heavy and let the drool and his whines out without shame. “Fuck me harder sir! P-please! Shit!” Yuta whined.

The sounds of Yuta’s shameless moans and whimpers and Jungwoo’s grunts with the sound of their ‘bodies connecting like one’ (in Yuta’s terms) filled the room almost made Yuta reach his peak. 

Yuta bounced on Jungwoo’s cock making sure he feels good the way Jungwoo’s doing to him.

Tears were rushing down Yuta’s face while he kissed Jungwoo and let him wipe his tears away while Yuta brushed Jungwoo’s sticky hair away from his face, wanting to see him better. 

“M’gonna cum, sir..” Yuta whispered, biting on Jungwoo’s bottom lip. Yuta sped his movements wanting to cum. “Come for me kitten.” Jungwoo’s voice left him to shake violently as he arched his back. 

“Sir! Oh god!” Yuta screamed as he felt his soul leave his body. He panted feeling Jungwoo continue to move inside of him in an animalistic pace.

Yuta threw his head back as he arched his back while gripping on Jungwoo’s shoulders. “Too much.” He whined.

“You can take it baby, just hold on a bit longer.” Jungwoo replied, kissing the corner of his lips continuing to fuck him faster. Yuta was beyond speaking the right words and was speaking gibberish. 

Jungwoo gripped on his hips, his pace getting erratically slow. He panted in Jungwoo’s neck, biting it as he came inside of Yuta. 

Yuta jerked feeling the substance trickle inside of him so slowly and so much. He fell back moaning.

Jungwoo immediately pulled out, kissing him softly, feeling Yuta’s hands reach out for him as they kissed. Yuta shivered feeling his cum trickle out of him. 

Yuta brought his finger down to his hole and wiped a drop of cum on his finger and brought it to his mouth where his tongue stuck out. He placed the drop of cum on his tongue before kissing Jungwoo. It was messy but he wouldn’t ask for anything better. 

Jungwoo patted and stroked Yuta’s stomach. “You fucked me like you were gonna breed me..how’d you learn how to do me like that?” Jungwoo chuckled, inserting his fingers inside of Yuta’s leaking hole.

“Magically.” He said placing the remainder of his cum on his own tongue and kissed Yuta back who giggled.

They stared at each other before bursting into fits of laughter. “My good little kitten, I love you.” Jungwoo whispered kissing Yuta gently properly.

“Love you too.” Yuta purred, brushing Jungwoo’s hair away from his face. They kissed once more before Jungwoo got up to clean them. 

Yuta giggled as he rolled on the bed, blushing. Boyfriend huh? Yuta hit his pillow softly smiling uncontrollably. God, Yuta was glad he confessed.

**Author's Note:**

> mmmmmmmmmmmm finally wrote smth with sk8 boi yuta >_>


End file.
